A secrect comes out but not everything's out
by Roar21
Summary: You may think you have everything figured out but you is is going to be one twisted story. Don't worry nobody dies nothing with slash. just a lot of secrets are unfolded over time. some revenge anger. a night of passion with someone you love turns into something much more then what they thought. Dreams' are rethought about. so sit back and enjoy. review if want more.
1. Note Chap 1

Okay so apparently wanting for a bunch of people who are reading my story to review is crazy. I mean I have a great story line for this and I want people to see it so im done begging for reviews. I will be posting the first chapter right now. So I really hope you enjoy it. Here's a small list of things you should know about my story.

1. There will be no sexual incest in this story what's so ever.

2. There will be no sex slash with any of the main characters in this story at all.

3. This story will deal with some gay couples and finding them self's. Not necessary with the main characters maybe with some of my characters.

4. There will be some dark themes in this story. Examples. (Abuse drugs resentment drinking cutting etc.)

5. The dark themes wont necessary revolve around the Foster lamberts character's it might be some other characters.

6 .Yes my oc's will play some important roles in this story but it will mostly focus around the foster lamberts.

7. My main focus on this story will be Dana foster and her coping with some stuff and making life decisions. Even though this is a Dana centric story it will still have some themes with the family. You're just probably going to see a lot of Dana chapters first.

8. On step by step it was never really explained why Brandon wasn't in the show anymore I will bring him back in this story after a while and his disappearance will in fact be explained.

9. My main characters in order.

1. Dana Foster

2. J.T lambert

3. Al Lambert

4. Rich Halkie

5. Samantha (J.t's girlfriend)

6. Carol Foster

7. Frank lambert

8. Karen Foster

9. Mark foster

10. Lilly foster lambert

11. Brandon Lambert

12. Emily Watson (oc)

10. I will be accepting oc's so you can pm me any characters and I will do my best to try and fit some of them in this story. I will let you know when I will need to start adding in oc's.

11. Now I will try and stay true to the characters behavior attitudes personalities but come on lets be real people sometimes tend to change and grow. So you will be seeing that.

12. Number one said there will be no sex incest and that is correct there will also be no blood relationship incest. Now as for step siblings dating or falling in love etc. im not saying there will be for two people or there won't be. Like I said before this is a twisty surprising story. (I do know there will be no sibling or step sibling sex scenes at all)

13. My updates may vary, there will be times where I won't be able to update a lot and sometimes when im updating three times a day. I am in no way ever giving up this story.

14 Last but not least. This is the list of couples at the start of this story in order.

Dana/ Rich

Frank Carol

Al/James (oc.)

Samantha/J.T.

Mark/oc)

Will they last till the end of this story? Depends on how well people want these couples together and well I have some say in it too.

-Stace


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1.**

**The Beginning**

**(I don't own step by step or its characters. I only own the idea of this fanfic and my oc's)**

A tall petite women with blond hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the ocean hadn't been feeling herself she had been having anxiety and feeling dizzy lately but she thought it was the stress over what had recently happened. Except there have been other things making her feel different. Things that she at first excused as maybe getting her period this month. Except there had been new symptoms thrown into her usual routine symptoms. Some of the usual symptoms that she had been experiencing were cramping bloating and abnormal pain. The new months that she was experiencing were Food aversions, nausea and tender swallowed breasts. Which is why she is now sitting in her bedroom starring at a white stick in her hand. She had three minutes to wait before the results came back and she really hoped it wasn't positive. If it was positive everything she had worked so hard for would disappear and all because of sex. It's not like she was some stupid teenager who thought that messing protection a couple times wouldn't do anything. No she know the risks of sex and always made sure she and her boyfriend used protection at all times. Except she had been really distracted by what happened weeks ago and what if by accident they had forgot. She started thinking back to what had perspired weeks ago.

Flashback

She stormed through the back door of her home pissed off and ready to kill her idiot step brother and sister the backdoor slamming behind her as she walked towards the contour. She slammed her bag keys and books down making her two younger sisters jump at the noise. She took a deep breath trying to calm down but it wasn't working. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them. She walked towards the fridge opening it a little too forcefully making her younger step sister comment about how she needed to lay off the steroids and her younger half-sister agreeing even though she didn't know what it meant. "Lay off Al." Dana snapped while sitting down at the table. "Ooh someone's in a mood, is your monthly friend here for a visit." "I meant it Al lay off." Dana yelled standing up and pacing the kitchen. "And do you have to talk like that if front of Lilly she's five it's inappropriate." Dana added giving her step sister a glare. "Al turned towards her baby sister giving her a big smile." Hey Lilly why don't you go grab some accessories for the dolls so they can look all pretty when they go to the ball. "What kind of accessories we have a lot." "You know what you're right, um grab whatever stuff you think might make them have a fun time." "Um okay." Lilly said with a shrug. "From your room." Al said making Lily stop in her tracks. "Awl draught." Lilly said while continuing up the stairs. "What's going on Dana?" Al softly asked looking at her with concern. "It's nothing Al." Al gave Dana a pointed look that clearly said I don't believe you. "Look do you know when J.t or Karen are coming home?" "No they haven't been here all day, in fact I haven't seen them since yesterday night." Figures they knew how pissed off she would be and they would want to wait until she was calm enough to return home what stupid morons. There was no way she was letting this go. when they returned home they both were going to get it bad and they only have each other to blame. Al could see Dana getting anger by the way she was squeezing her Banana to death. Al quickly got up from her spot at the table and walked over to her sister prying the fruit out of her hand stumbling a little in the process. She handed Dana a napkin to clean off the smashed Banana. "What are you smirking about?" Dana snapped while taking the fruit off her hand. "We Lamberts have been rubbing off on you." "Or the steroids have truly been doing their job." Al added with a sly smile. "Shut up Al this is serious." Dana snapped. "How do I know if it's serious if you won't fill me in on what's making you become the incredible hulk." Dana rolled her eyes. "Look when your excuse of a human being brother and my self-absorbed brat of a sister set foot in this house let me know because I- Dana's yelling was cut off by someone entering the house. "Hello my loving family the most wonderful guy in the world has arrived no need to be sad anymore." Al rolled her eyes. She pointed towards the guy standing in the door way with a smirk on his face and his short friend standing next to him. "The no excuse of a human being and your short stack are here." Dana was staring at her step brother with eyes that could kill, it seemed like she hadn't heard Al or seen Rich her eyes were focused on J.t They all stood there watching Dana glaring at J.t a scowl on her face. Al wanted to know what happened that could piss Dana off so much. J.t stood there with a smirk on his face. "Hey barky, now I know you might be mad about the paper but I've given you time to cool down." "So were good right?" J.t asked walking from the doorway into the kitchen. Nobody was expecting what happened next. Dana screamed while tackling J.t to the ground. Rich and Al's eyes were wide and mouths were hung open in shock. "Can you two stop staring and get the ice queen off of me." J.t yelled trying to avoid the punches to his face. Rich and Al both snapped out of it in time to see Dana's fist collide with J.t's nose. "Owe, barky." JT yelled trying to grab her hands to stop the punches she was laying on his chest. Al and Rich attempted to pull Dana off which proved to not be easy with her having a tight hold on J.t. "Come on Rich put some muscle into it you little hobbit." "I am you little goober." Al rolled her eyes. "Rich stick to being short you suck at comebacks." J.t yelled while successfully grabbing Dana's arms and stopping the hitting. After much more pulling Rich and Al were able to pull Dana off J.t. "Finally." Al yelled in victory. Dana rolled her eyes. "Let me go im not done with him yet." Dana screamed trying to launch out of Al and Rich's grasp. Al tighten her hold on Dana's waist with a little help from Rich. "No way you're done barky." J.t yelled backing into the fridge. "Keep calling me barky J.t and your lose what you need to reproduce." "Dana before you go castrating my brother can you tell us what stupid thing he did this time. Dana was about to respond when someone came through the back door. "Hey look at little me back from shopping." Karen said showing her arms that were dangling countless bags. Dana glared at Karen and started pulling against Rich and Al's hold on her. "What's going on with Dana?" Karen asked clueless. J.t only had to say two words that made Karen's eyes go wide with fear. "The paper." "I'd run." He added. Karen eyed the staircase and tried running for it, but Dana reached out grabbing a fistful of chestnut brown hair. "Owe, Owe Ouch." Karen yelled. She tried pulling Dana's hands off her head but she had a tight grip, Karen could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids. "Dana please let go it really hurts." "Good!" Dana muttered pulling harder making Karen wince in pain. J.t tried to come to her rescue grabbing Dana's hands trying to get her to let go. Al and Rich tried pulling Dana away from Karen's head but that proved to be worse when Karen screamed out in pain. "Dana let go or I'll burn your school books I swear it." Al yelled glaring at her. "Can you get her to let go and stop pulling I don't want to lose my hair." Karen whined. Dana sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're a baby im not even pulling that hard, I could pull harder though." Dana said pulling Karen's hair a little more forceful. "Dana stop!" Karen yelled pulling at Dana's hands. "Im your sister." That comment made Dana loosen her grip on Karen's hair. "Sister's don't do what you did." Dana whispered letting the rest of Karen's hair go. "It was a joke barky lighten up." Dana growled under her breathe. "When the hell are you ever going to grow up J.T your Twenty?" "Yet you still act like a booze and the one thing makes you so happy is humiliating me, and im sick of it." Dana yelled glaring at him. "Whoa there Barky I think you need to simmer down, why don't you go take a time out in the Conner." J.t said pointing to behind the kitchen table. Karen let out a muffled laugh. "Seriously you're laughing Karen, you're my sister you not supposed to be friendly with him." Dana spat. Karen rolled her eyes. "God lighten up Dana, he's just as much as my brother as you are my sister." Karen replied annoyed. A small smirk came across Dana's face. She turned towards Al and Rich who were both still holding her back. "You two can let go now." "Yeah, not going to happen." Al dryly remarked. "Yeah babe I think you need to cool down before we let you go." "Did you see the paper and the picture's did you read what they wrote?" Dana asked looking at him with such sorrow it made him hurt inside. "Don't you think I have a reason to be angry?" He closed his eyes taking a deep breathe. When he reopened them he saw not only Dana but everyone else staring at him too. "Yeah, I saw it." "You have every right to be mad what J.t. and Karen did was really bad." With that said Rich let her go. "Rich." Al yelled shocked. "Trust me Al if you read the paper you be angry too." "What could be so bad in the school paper that's making Dana go crazy?" Al asked slightly annoyed that Rich could okay her beating up J.t. and Karen over a stupid paper. Al saw her step sister brother and Rich all look away and Dana look down in embarrassment. "What's going on in here?" Frank lambert said walking down the rest of the steps a scared Lilly clinging to his shirt. "And why are you holding Dana back like that?" Al relished Dana going to sit on the kitchen table. "I already told you daddy she was punching J.t. and pulled Karen's hair." "See there's some hair right there, oh and J.t. you're bleeding." Lilly said pointing to his nose. "Really barky my nose is my best feature." Everyone rolled their eyes except for Karen who went and grabbed her hair from the floor. "Why were you beating up J.t. and Karen that's not like you Dana." "Frank no offense but this does not concern you so butt out." Dana mouthed off. "When you start scaring my kids then it becomes my concern you got that Louise Dana Foster." Dana groaned not at the yelling or him saying she wasn't his kid but his use of that name. "Now Al take your sister to the park I need to have a talk with these four." "Yay!" Lilly screamed nearly jumping out her dad's arms and over to Al. "Wait if Al's taking Lilly to the park wouldn't you only need to talk to three sir." "No I mean four, I know somehow this involves you Rich." Rich paled slowly baking away. "Uh dad can I have some cash you know to take Lily for some ice crème." Frank not really paying attention just handed Al his wallet. "Thanks dad." She hurriedly pulled Lilly out the back door before he could take his wallet back. "You four the living room now." Frank said pointing towards the group then to the living room.

Later that evening Dana walked into the guy's apartment the talk with Frank, Karen J.t. had been longer then she thought and hadn't been any help to her she was still peeved off. "Hey how'd did the family talk go?" Rich asked her as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Horrible, after you left he just kept yelling after the yelling past he tried to get us to talk about our feelings and how we could communicate more." "It's like since my mom's not here he was trying to fill in her shoes do what she would do but he just kept making it into a bigger mess." "So it didn't help at all?" Rich asked putting his arm around her. "No in fact it made things worse, J.t. kept making it into some kind of joke which kept making him angry. Karen wasn't paying attention as usual Frank yelled at her but she busted in to tears and he immediately felt bad saying she could leave early." "Oh wow so J.t. got most of the blame." Rich said shocked. Dana nodded. "Yeah but his punishment was fairly easy if you ask me." Dana replied bitterly. "What uh was his punishment?" Rich asked. "He has to drive all the younger kids where they want to go for the next two weeks as well as get whatever Mom and Frank need in those two weeks." Rich stood up annoyed. "That's it, that's all he gets for what he did to you!" Rich exclaimed outraged. "He also has to promise never to do anything that bad to one of his siblings again and he and Karen have to stop running the story and print a retraction." Dana finished upset. "J.t. not on the Paper so he doesn't have any authority to do that and Karnes's not in charge of the school paper April Fisher is and believe you me she will never do what Frank wants them to do." "Yeah so basically J.t. gets a two week punishment while Karen is free to do as she wishes." Rich sat back down next to her wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Im sorry." He apologized." She sighed. It's not your fault." "I know but Frank didn't make them apologize to you." "My sister is a self-absorbed princess and the older Lambert men never apologize unless something is in it for them." Dana replied bitterly. "You deserve an apology for what they did to you though." Dana smiled up at Rich. He was so sweet to her." How did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?" "Tutoring started it, but we both know you've had a burning passion for me since high school. Rich replied a goofy smile on his face. Dana let out a small giggle. "Did you just giggle Dana Foster?" "Maybe." Dana said in a teasing tone. "It's adorable, you should do it more often." She looked up into his beautiful brown a big smile on her face. "You have beautiful smile." He whispered grazing his lips with hers. She slowly pulled away from the kiss much to his disappointment. She moved her mouth next to his ear. "You know what I want to do." "Hopefully what I want to do." He said excitedly. A big goofy grin appeared on his face. She pulled away from his ear looking at him with her deep ocean blue eyes a slight smirk on her face. "It's hot in here do you mind if I take this off?" She asked gesturing to her long sleeve blue top. "No, take it off please." Rich said bouncing up and down with glee. Dana took off her long sleeve shirt to reveal a muscle shirt under it. She slowly stood up going to lock the doors. She walked back over to the bed slowly taking off her jeans revealing sexy pair of leopard print panties. "Guess what I want to do now." She leaned over him slightly pushing him down on the bed. "Oh I think I have an idea. He said nodding his head a big smile on his face. She leaned down trailing kisses on his neck speaking in between them" I want to watch a movie." She said rolling off him and reaching for the remote. She settled down next to him and turned on the TV. He turned to look at her she had her deep blue eyes glued to the TV. He rolled his brown eyes annoyance. "You my dear are nothing but a tease." She smirked. "That's not what you said two nights ago." She replied with a cheeky smile. Rich scoffed. "Uh yeah because two nights ago I was getting some." Dana turned towards Rich a teasing smile grazed her lips. "Tell you what Rich, if you can keep it in your pants for one night I'll do that thing you been wanting us to try." Rich nearly jumped up from his spot on the bed. "Dana I've been trying to get you try that for almost two months. Why the sudden change?" "You don't need an explanation just be glad im giving you this." "Oh im glad. Me very Happy." Dana playfully rolled her eyes. "Good. Now come over here and let's watch the movie." Rich paled. "You going to be wearing that Dana?" "Yup." Rich groaned. "You're killing me honey." Dana smirked.

Later that night.

Dana and Rich were laying upon Rich's bed, Dana had her head on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her. They were watching the mask, secretly one of Dana's favorite movies. Usually Dana could watch this movie over and over and not have it be boring, but not tonight. She thought maybe the "Mask" would be able to keep her mind off what had happen earlier that day but it wasn't doing the trick. She sighed in frustration. She really needed something to distract her from her thoughts. Rich having heard her frustration tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her. "What's wrong honey?" He asked, gently combing his fingers through her soft blonde hair. "Nothing." She muttered. "You can tell me anything sweetheart you know that." "Yeah I know." Dana replied. Dana sat up from the bed. "I thought this movie would be a good distraction from the whole paper thing but it's not working." Dana said sighing in frustration. Rich had a smirk upon his face. "You know, I could be a great distraction." "Except I have to keep it in my pants tonight." "Unless." Rich looked at her with anticipation. "Unless what honey?" "Nah forget it. It's not like you're do it Rich." Dana said turning to look back at the TV screen. "Are you kidding honey you know I do anything for you?" A slight smirk came on her face. "You even be willing to give up something that you've been pursuing for months." "Like I said before Dana I would do anything for you." "Good, im holding you to that." With that said Dana pulled Rich by his shirt bringing him closer kissing him with all the love and passion in the world.

End of flashback.


	3. Finding out & figuring it out

**Chapter 2.**

**Finding out and figuring out.**

**(I don't own step by step or its characters. I only own the idea of this fanfic and my oc's)**

It had already passed three minutes and Dana had yet to look at the test. This was a very scary situation to be in when you literally have your dream at your fingertips but something could be keeping you from reaching it. In her case it could be a pregnancy and later a baby. She couldn't bring herself to flip over the test so she continued to sit there starring at here wall. Even though she knew that all she had to do to stop the worrying was to look she couldn't because there was huge possibility it was positive. She honestly didn't know how she was going to handle that. Dana closed her eyes and took a couple of soothing deep breaths. She couldn't but wonder though if her siblings and step father hadn't of pissed her off so much would she not have had distraction sex with Rich that night? Would she still be in this situation? When I open my eyes I will turn the test over. She repeated it ten times in her head before taking one last soothing deep breathe and opening her eyes. She looked at the test a look of disbelief crossed her face. She immediately closed her eyes again. "How could you be so stupid?" She asked herself out loud. She was so sure her and Rich had used protection that night just like they always did. Besides that she was also on the pill and she never forgot to take that it was always something she did every morning. The door opening got her attention she snapped opened her eyes and quickly shoved the test into her nightstand and shutting it.

"Hey." Her younger sister greeted a big smile on her tan face. "What are you doing here?" Dana blurted out. "That's a nice way to greet your sister." Al sarcastically remarked while pulling off her winter coat. "Oh um sorry." Dana apologized. "I just thought you were spending the whole weekend at Emily's house." "Oh I see." Al said with a knowing smile. Dana looked at her sister nervous. "See," what does she mean by see? She couldn't know I didn't even know until five minutes ago. Relax she was at a friend's house she didn't see you buy the test. Unless maybe she suspected or followed me there I mean come on Al can be sneaky. Al wouldn't do that your being paranoid. Dana's thoughts all screamed in her head. "See what?" She asked while trying to keep calm. Al rolled her eyes. "Dana calm down I've known for a while now." Dana's eyes grew wide in shock and a little fear. "How?" she asked. "It's was really obvious." Al replied with a chuckle. "It's not funny. Do you know how much trouble I can get into with Mom and Frank?" "That's what im trying to say." "Huh?" Dana looked at Al clueless. "Dad Lilly and Carol are visiting grandma. J.t's spending the weekend with Sam. Karen's been spending all her time at the university partying it up." "Mark's with the girlfriend meeting her parents." "Im not sure where Brandon is haven't seen him in a while." "What's your point?" Dana asked confused. "You can finally have the house to yourself so you could have some much needed alone time with Rich." "We have plenty of alone time together." Dana said slightly offended. "When was the last time you guys you know?" Al said grabbing a pair of jeans. Dana blushed furiously. "That is none of your business Al." Dana said giving Al a stern look. Al rolled her eyes. Dana your twenty two im eighteen I think were both adult enough to talk about sex." Dana sighed. "You realize you were ten when we first met." Al furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Uh yeah Dana and you were fourteen." Al said slowly. Dana rolled her eyes. "No, what I meant was we have both changed a lot in those nine years." "Yeah I suppose." Al shrugged her shoulders. "I sometimes still she you as that feisty little ten year old girl carrying around her pet pig." Al cracked a smile. "Your now this strong sometimes too boy crazy independent women." Dana finished. "Thanks, Dana that means a lot." Dana smiled. "Seriously though im not ten years old anymore so if you ever want to talk about grown up stuff let me know." "Im sure im better conversation then Karen." Dana smiled. "Okay well im outta here. Have fun with the dimwitted Smurf." Al said pulled her bag over shoulder and heading for the door. "Wait." Dana yelled out. "Yeah?" Al asked confused. "So when you said you knew about it for months you were talking about my sex life." "I didn't say months I said awhile." Al corrected. "How long is awhile." Dana demanded giving her sister a slight glare. Al rolled her eyes. "Oh relax Dana I it's not like I walked in on you guys." "I heard J.T. and Rich boosting about their sex life's to their friends." Dana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to kill that little midget. "W-When was this?" "About two weeks ago." Al replied with an apologetic smile. Al having noticed the look on Dana's face went to sit next to her. "You need to stop worrying about the paper thing." "Everything in it was a lie." "Yeah but my sex life isn't and it's only going to fuel the fire." "Want me to help you kill Rich." Al said giving her sister a small smile. "No go back to Emily's house and have fun." "I can handle Rich." Al stood up from the bed hesitantly. "If you're sure. Dana nodded. "I am. Go." Al grabbed her bag putting it on her shoulder and made her way to the door again. "At least you're not pregnant yet." Al joked. Dana gave a forced laugh. "Yeah not pregnant." She muttered under her breathe. Al walked out the room leaving Dana alone with her thoughts once again.

Later that evening

Dana was in the kitchen making herself some Ramon noddle soup on the stove. Usually she wished for peaceful moments like this but right now she longed for one of siblings to come barging in through the back door arguing or complaining about something. It was a little too quiet for her comfort this was like her first apartment all over again. She sighed in sadness as she stirred the pot. "Hey honey im home." Rich said walking in from his apartment that he shared with her brother. Dana looked up from the pot a bright big smile on her face. As fast as it appeared on her face it disappeared just as quickly. Rich immediately noticed something was wrong and looked at her worriedly. "Sweetie everything alright?" "Yeah, im fine." Dana lied looking back at the pot. "You sure? Because you seem distracted." "The house seems too quiet." "I thought you liked quiet?" "I do." "This is just too quiet." "Like your whole first apartment." Rich replied saying what she had thought a couple moments ago. She liked how he knew what she was thinking. "You know there's one advantage to having a quiet house. He said sneaking his arms around her waist. Dana's heart thumped against her chest and not a good way more like a nervous one. "Rich stop, im trying to cook." "I can help keep you relaxed while you cook." Rich said steeping on his tip toes to trail kisses on the back of her neck. "Rich stop im not in the mood." She replied trying to get his arms off her stomach. "Yeah right babe you're always in the mood." Dana pulled away from Richs's grasped surprised. She spun around on him making him stumble back. "What the hell is that supposed to mean." She yelled. "Well I um I uh- um." "Forget it, it was stupid joke not funny um okay back to neck kissing." He said taking a step closer to her. Danna rolled her eyes. "Just because were the only two people in this house for the weekend does not mean we are having sex." "Is that what you thought?" Dana asked with disgust and a frown on her face. Rich gulped in fear. "I um uh-I uh- um- Dana cut him off. "Rich answer me now." She yelled her face showing her anger. "Yes." Dana glared at him. "Usually when we try and be alone nowadays your sister's brother's or parents barge in. "I mean come on Dana we haven't been alone in almost four weeks. I thought you would want to take advantage of this rare opportunity." "Why so you can go and tell your friends about it." Danna yelled letting her anger out from earlier. Rich looked taken back. "What?" He asked shocked. "I've heard you've be telling your barbarian mucho buddies about our private sex life." "So what's the problem?" Rich asked confused. Dana turned back to the stove quickly shutting it off before turning back to face him. "You're telling them about our personal private sex life!" Dana yelled. Rich chuckled. "And you're telling me you don't talk about our sex life with your girlfriends." Dana gave him an annoyed look. "No, in fact we talk about how stupid are boyfriends can still be." "Hey, I am not stupid." Rich yelled out defensively. "No you're just an inconsiderate clueless midget." Dana shot back. Rich scoffed. "You know I hate it when you use those short jokes." Rich said trying not to lose his cool. "It wasn't meant to be a joke." Dana replied glaring at him. "You know I come home hoping to have a nice time with my girlfriend but no that can't happen because she always has to be the cold hearted bitch." He yelled back. This time it was Dana's time look taken back. Oh he is so lucky im pregnant. She thought angrily. "You know what Rich if im such a cold heated bitch then leave. "She said her voice cracking on the word bitch. Her face was stoic but her blue eyes shimmed with tears that were threatening to come out. "I didn't mean that I was just upset." "Yeah well I was upset when Al told me what you been telling your buddies. "I was even more upset when you applied I was whore." "I only called you short can you figure out what you did wrong." He sighed in frustration. "Im sorry okay." He said apologizing like it was nothing while going to the fridge to grab a bottle water. Dana bit her lip from crying. What happened to her sweet boyfriend that would literally be on his knees begging for her forgiveness? She walked out the room leaving her forgotten soup and clueless jerk of a boyfriend.

Two hours later.

Rich was sitting on the couch in the living room of Samantha's apartment. "I think you have officially won the jackass of the year award." Sam spoke. "How could you assume that just because the two of you were alone that she would want to get cozy?" Dude what's wrong with you?" "J.t." Samantha scold. "What?" J.t. asked clueless. "Im sure Rich feels bad enough for what he did. Stop making him feel worse." Samantha replied giving him a stern look. Rich shook his head. "Sam it's okay." "His honest Opinion just might be what I need to hear." "Well then- Sam cut J.t. off. "You want honesty?" Sam asked sitting up straighter. "Yeah." Was Rich's one word response. "I don't think you could handle my honesty." Sam said in a challenging tone. "If he can handle barky he can handle you." "Ooh." Rich said. "Handle?" Sam questioned?" J.t. looked at her clueless. "Yeah Handle." J.t. said slowly like she hadn't heard him. "So you uh think men need to handle their women then?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest waiting for J.t to answer. "Well you- "Don't answer that." Rich said jumping in and cutting off J.t. Sam rolled her eyes. "You know what don't answer that." "This, she said gesturing between him and her. Can wait until later tonight." "You." She said pointing to Rich who was sitting next to J.t. "Yeah?" He asked. "You said you want honesty and you said you can handle it right." "Right." J.t. said answering for Rich. "J.t." Sam said in a sweet voice. "Yes baby?" "Shut up and let Rich talk." She yelled. J.t. He nodded. "Yes Sam." "Whipped." Rich coughed. "Like you're not with my sister." J.t. muttered under his breathe. Rich was about to respond but Sam glared at both of them. "Don't make me separate you two." "Now Rich you think you can handle my honesty?" Sam said getting to the point before either one of them could interrupt again. "Yeah I guess." Rich said shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant way. "Okay." Sam stood up from her spot on the couch straighten her sweater. She faced both of them a slight smirk on her face. "Rich sweetie." She started in a sickly sweet voice. He smiled at her making J.t punch him in the arm. First of all what you called her was the meanest most horrible thing a guy can ever call a women. It was especially wrong for you to call your girlfriend of almost two years that. Your pretty saying you have no respect for her and you're making her feel like crap about herself. I know Dana can be tough hell tough but when a guy disrespects you like that lowers the level of toughness that you start believing it yourself. Rich looked down upset he had been a real dick.

Second of all I think assuming Dana would had sex with you just because she has the house to herself be THE DUMBEST MOST IDIOTIC INCONSDERITATE THING YOU COULD HAVE THOUGHT!" Sam finished her second part yelling. Both boys looked taken back. "YOU SHOULDN'T ASUME THAT WHENEVER YOU TWO ARE ALONE YOUR GOING DO IT!" "I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT KIND OF WOMEN WANTS TO HAVE SEX EVERY SINGLE DAY "A fun one." J.t coughed. Sam glared at him. "So you're saying im not fun?" Sam asked her boyfriend. Even though Rich was a little frightened by Sam's yelling he stepped in before J.t couldn't say anything stupid. "Sam, you can yell at him later. "Continue what you were saying please." Sam thought over anything she said seeing if she missed anything. "That's pretty much it except for one thing." "Okay?" "Third of all, the way you acted was wrong, immature and dumb." "Which finally makes you and J.t twins since you're both PIGS!" Sam said yelling the last word out at them. Rich looked down feeling ashamed about his behavior. While J.t on the other hand sat there confused. Why did Sam think he was a pig he was a perfect gentlemen to her wasn't he? "Okay I was a jerk when I pretty much called her a slut but I don't really get how I was a pig." Sam rolled her eyes. "What were you doing when Dana was cooking?" "Touching and kissing her." Rich answered honestly. J.t made a face. "Dude that's gross barky's my sister." Sam and Rich rolled their eyes. "Anyway what did she tell you when you were doing that?" J.t put his hands over his ears. "Oh god I don't want to hear this." Rich ignored J.t and instead turned his attention back to Sam. He thought back to what had happened earlier. He admitting felt guilty. "She said to stop it and tried to get my hands off of her." "That and calling her slut makes you a pig." "I said I sort of called her a whore." Rich said defending himself. "Same thing. Sam said shaking her head. Rich hung his head in his hands upset. He had really screwed up he just hoped she would forgive him. "Why did you act like a complete jerk to her?" "I didn't mean to, I just was trying to get her in the mood." "Ugh." J.t yelled grossed out. Sam glared at him. "J.t if this is bugging you then go somewhere else." "No way im leaving you two alone." "Seriously J.t I wouldn't cheat on you especially with my best friend's boyfriend." "Not you I don't trust, it's him." Sam looked at J.t confused. "He's your best friend." Sam pointed out. "So him and barky haven't you know in like four weeks who knows what he might do." J.t said half joking. Rich looked down in embarrassment. Sam turned her attention back to Rich. "So that's why you were to get her in the mood." Sam said putting the pieces together. Now it makes since, but still wrong.. "Haven't you ever heard the saying "Makes the heart grow founder." "Yeah, im not a complete idiot." "It's the same saying for sex Rich." "So what your saying is by not having sex for a while it makes the two people want it more?" Rich asked hoping he get it right. He was a little confused to say the least. Sam nodded her head. "It always makes it hotter sexier and way more fun." Sam said a knowing smirk on her face. J.T. looked at Sam shocked. While Rich held a smirk on his face. "What?" She questioned. She rolled her eyes. "My cousin told me about her dry spell of six months with her boyfriend." She said clearing whatever they were thinking of up. "Damn six months, that's a long time." J.t said whining. "Yeah but the sex was great well at least that's what she told me." "So how do I get Dana to forgive me?" Rich said choosing the topic back to him and Dana. Sam shook her head no. "I've helped you enough, now it's your turn to figure out that part." "I don't think singing her favorite song will work this time though dude." "No but apologizing and admitting I was wrong might." Rich answered quietly. "I say that won't work you need to plan something more romantic. "Doing what he's doing should be enough for Dana to forgive him. "If you say so." J.t. muttered under his breath. "J.t this isn't the whole locket thing so there's no need for a huge romantic gesture." "Yeah we only had a big argument." Sam looked at Rich suspicious. "Rich that doesn't really clarify as a big argument more like a medium one that can be resolved by apologizing." "I know." Rich said with a scoff. Sam glared at him. "What else happened?" She asked. "Rich stood up. "Thanks for everything Sam." He said giving her a small smile. He turned towards J.t. "Later man." He said giving his best friend a quick bro hug. "Rich sit." Sam said pulling him back towards the couch. "Tell me what else happened. She said this time not asking but demanding. Rich slowly took a deep breath before going into the parts of the story he left out.

An hour later.

Dana was laying down on sofa a blanket surrounding her a pillow supporting her head. A small bowl of half eaten vanilla ice cream with sprinkles chocolate syrup and crushed teddy bear grams mixed in together sat upon the coffee table. Along with various items such as open bottles of sprinkles a jar of cherries bottle of chocolate syrup cookie bags whip crème bottle. Also sat cup of tea and crumpled up tissues. Dana was watching her favorite TV show full house it was the wedding episode. This was one of her favorite episodes of all time she loved how strong and independent Rebecca was in this episode saving Jessie from the jail. It proved to her that women could do anything. Also the whole thing with Jessie sky diving and landing on tomatoes was pretty funny. She smiled as Michelle and the little boy talked about eating the wedding cake. She started wondering if she had a little girl what she would look like would she gain her personality Rich's or would it be a mixture? She sighed. She really shouldn't be thinking about this. It just make things harder if she got too attached now. It didn't stop the thoughts though in fact it increased them. She started to picture a pale white beautiful girl with huge blue eyes and Rich's Dark brown hair. The girl seemed to age right in front of Dana's eyes, until there was a little boy next to her. The little girl looked around seven the little boy a baby with her blond hair and piercing green eyes. All of sudden the picture changed a couple years and there stood the same girl and same boy standing next to and older version of Rich holding two other kids and older pregnant version of herself. Dana sat up freaked out trying to shake the image out of her head. "Oh my god it's coming true." Dana quietly muttered. She was angry why she did and Rich have to start that chapter of their relationship. It was nothing but trouble it was ruining the plan she had for her life. There was no way she could go to law school with this thing let alone finish law school. What about college she still had one more year to go before she graduated she couldn't do that with what was going on. She had to do the unthinkable something she often frowned upon when hearing other women doing it. She had no choice though she wasn't going to give up her dreams to stay home in a trailer and raise a field of kids. "Hey Dana." Someone said gently touching her arm. "Don't touch me I'll have twins." She blurted out. Rich looked at her confused. "Excuse me?" Dana quickly shook her thoughts away. "It's nothing I just had a nightmare." "You won't sleeping though." Rich pointed out. "Yeah." Was Dana's one worded response. Rich looked at her with concern. This clearly wasn't about what happened earlier was it? He asked himself. "Are you okay honey?" He asked looking into her blue eyes. "Yeah I think I just had too much sugar." She said gesturing to table full of sweets. "Why didn't you just eat your soup?" "I was in the mood for ice crème." "Yeah I can see that. You have your own personal ice crème bar." Dana nodded in agreement. "So where have you been?" "With J.T and Sam." "Let me guess you told them what happened between us." Rich stayed quiet. "Rich how many times do I have to tell you not to involve our friends into our relationship?" Rich chuckled. "I didn't think you and J.T. were friends." Rich joked. "You know what I meant." Dana replied giving him a slight glare. "I would say im sorry for telling them but it actually helped me realize how much of a jerk I was to you." "Really?" Dana asked. "Just because we have the house to ourselves I shouldn't assume were going to have sex." Dana nodded in agreement but stayed silent. "Im also very sorry about what I called you earlier." "Dana you're my girlfriend I really care about you I love you so much." "What I did how I acted today was like a cross between a horny jerk and disgraceful pig." "I don't deserve someone as wonderful smart and beautiful as you as to be my girlfriend." Dana smiled. "I promise you to never act like a horny jerk/disgraceful pig again and will treat you better than I have been doing." "I really do appreciate the apology Rich but what you said to me. She stopped to keep her emotions in check. I thought you'd be the one person that would never do anything to hurt me." Rich nodded. "Are you b-breaking up with me?" he stuttered out. "Just by looking at him Dana could see how bad he felt about what happened between them. She leaned back into the couch the blanket around her. "I don't want to but things have changed between us." She said avoiding looking into his eyes. She knew he was watching her. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her keeping her eyes on the screen.

Hey Em im back." AL yelled closing the door behind her. She walked into the game room where she had left her new friend while she went home to grab some stuff. "Where you at?" She yelled while looking around the cozy wooden room. She searched the large cozy wooden room but she didn't see her. Maybe's she's in her room. Al thought. She was about to leave the game room to search upstairs when a whimper caught her attention. She instead turned the Conner of the game room to the left of the couch. She looked around the small space but only saw washer and dryer and small hamper. She was about to leave again when a crack with a small rope on the celling caught her attention. "That's weird." She reached her hands up to reach for the rope and slowly pulled it down. She was surprised when she saw that a staircase came down. "Em are you up there?" Al yelled. Al heard shuffling so she made her way up the stairs. "Em answer me are you up here?" Al yelled louder. "Al stay down there please." Em yelled back. IT was too late though Al had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh my god im so sorry Em." AL said turning around and facing the wall. Em was standing in the middle of the room in her under wear pulling her jeans on. "Its fine you didn't know." Emily mumbled while buttoning up her jeans. "I'll be downstairs." Al muttered embarrassed. "Al chill it's nothing you haven't seen before." Emily said while grabbing her sweater from the floor and quickly putting it on. "Yeah well only seen my self-naked no other girl's not even sisters." Emily shook her head. "Not that you've seen another girl naked before I meant that you see yourself naked all the time and well we have the same parts." "Right." Al muttered. "You can turn around now im fully dressed." Emily said in a teasing tone. Al turned around to face her friend. "Hi." She lamely responded. "Hi." Emily said a smile gracing her face. "Next time I'll uh just wait in living room or something until you're done." Emily looked at her friend confused. "Al avoided her eyes to the floor. This is embarrassing enough Al and you making it worse. She screamed in her head. "Is that blood?" Al asked. Emily looked down and saw blood on the hardwood floor next to her. "Yeah uh I cut myself when went to the wardrobe to grab these clothes." Al stepped closer to her friend. "Let me see the cut." Al demanded. Emily recently rolled up her sleeve to revel a straight cut on her wrist. "It's not too deep so you'll be fine but we should clean it up." Emily smiled. "Do you have a first aid kit?" "In the restroom next to my parent's room." Emily pulled her arm out of Al's grasp. "I can do it myself though." "Okay, I'll wait in the living room then." "Yeah then we can head out." Al started walking down the stairs when Emily came closer to her making her stop. "About what you said earlier." "Yeah?" Al asked nervous. "I wasn't doing that, just changing my clothes." Al's face turned so red she looked like a tomato. Emily leaned into Al's ear and whispered something that made her blush harder and almost lose her balance. "I like when I have audience preferably with golden brown hair." Emily walked down the stairs a smirk on her face. Al stopped to catch her breathe her heart was beating in her ears. Was her new best friend flirting with her and most importantly did she like it? "Coming Al?" Emily yelled. "Uh yeah." Al yelled back. She started walking down the stairs.

It had been about thirty minutes since Dana looked at him or said anything Rich would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He watched on as she drank from her mug her blue eyes never leaving the TV. He wondered how long she was going to pretend he wasn't there. He got up from the couch sighing in defeat. "I'll be in the kitchen." He muttered under her breath. He looked back to see if she had any reaction. Nope she was still in the same position staring at the screen. Maybe if I do something nice for her she'll forgive me. Rich thought as he entered the kitchen. He spotted the untouched soup on the stove. "I'll make her a fresh pot." He said as he saw a dead fly in the pot. Thirty five minutes later Rich came out of the kitchen with a tray with a small vase of flowers from the neighbor's garden. A bowl of vegetarian stew soup a small plate a crackers a handful of napkins and a mug of warm tea. "Dana sweetie I got a surprise for you." Rich said while standing in front of the TV so she would have to look at him. She pretended not to see him though and continue to drink her tea. "Whether you forgive me or not honey you do need to eat something a little healthier." "You can't have ice crème all day." Rich said putting the tray on the coffee table before gently grabbing the nearly half empty mug out of her hands and putting it on the other side of the table. He then put the tray in her hands. She looked at him for the first time since an hour and five minutes ago. "Is this the soup from the stove?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Nope I made you a new batch." She looked down at the tray smiling at the crackers napkins soup and vase of flowers. "You know you're still on thin ice." Dana said giving him a look. "As long as im on thin ice as your boyfriend and not just step brother's best friend." He replied giving her his puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "Rich." She warned. "Dana what is it going to take for you to forgive me?" Rich asked. She shrugged. He sighed. "Come on sweetie I'll do anything for you to forgive me" she smirked. "Anything?" she questioned. "Anything." He repeated reassuring her he do anything for her to forgive him. "Okay, stop being an idiot." she said point blank. "How do I know when im being an idiot, apparently it just comes out." "Don't listen to anything J.t' says. Don't do anything you think J.T will say or do and your safe." "I can do that." He replied giving her a smile. "That includes telling people about our sex life and telling him and Sam about anything going on between us." "Got it sweetie." "Good." She replied. "So im forgiven?" He asked uneasily. "As long as you do what you said and never act like that again then yes your forgiven. "I promise." "Before I get back to my show I think I should apologize too." Rich shook his head. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I was the jackass remember." She cracked a small smile. "Yeah, but you hate when I use your shortness against you." "Sorry there was really no better way to phase it." She added on. "This time I deserved it though". "Well I still apologize." Rich smiled. "As much as I love this mushy stuff, I think there's something else we could be doing." He saw her rolled her eyes. "The best episode ever on full house is on and were missing it." He said pointing to the TV. Dana glanced at the TV and let out a small laugh. "It was the episode where the family got comet. "Want to watch it with me?" She asked pulling back her covers. "Yeah I would but first are you done with the tray." She nodded. He looked down noticed she ate the crackers half her tea was gone and some of the soup. "The ice cream filled me up quite a bit." He put the try on the coffee table and leaned back onto the couch the blanket wrapped around him and Dana. They were starting to get comfy when the doorbell rang. Dana sighed in annoyance. She lifted her head from her boyfriend's shoulder and proceed to get up. "Why is old women Bundle here?" She wondered out loud. She only came to the house when someone dug up her flowers namely Lilly and she wasn't here. She turned back to see Rich out of sight and the flowers in the Vase on top of table. "He makes a comeback romantic gesture but it steals it from my neighbor's yard." She muttered under her breath. At least he made a romantic gesture to go with his apology. He seems to be going back to the guy you first dated don't crush his spirits by being angry over something not worth it. Besides that old lady has tons of flowers. Dana backed away from the door quickly turned off the TV and headed for the kitchen in search of her romantic sometimes idiotic boyfriend.


	4. My realty is my new nightmare I think?

_**Chapter 3. **_

**Dream or a nightmare that is the question.**

**(I don't own step by step or its characters. I only own the idea of this fanfic and my oc's**

It was around eleven and Dana was sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas her blonde hair in a bun her school books sat upon the table scatted all around. Her boyfriend Rich's silver laptop sat right in front of her. She was supposed to be studying for her exams but her mind kept wondering to her current situation. She felt ashamed about what she was looking at but it's not like she had any other choice. Okay so she had two other choices but one of them was highly unlikely. While the other one was something she knew wouldn't happen what with certain people that would do everything in their power to sabotage it. Claiming they were only doing the right thing. SO in reality she only had one choice and she felt if she was going to go through with it she should know more about it. She nervously stated reading the first article.

_**The Pros and Cons of Abortion**_

_**Whether the subject of abortion is personal to you or you want to consider the political and legal arguments of the issue, there are plenty of pros and cons of abortion that can be considered. Although one type of abortion can be specifically defined as miscarriage, in which the pregnancy ended as the result of natural or accidental termination, the most common meaning behind the term abortion is the willful and intentional termination of a pregnancy. In the United States, abortion is a legal procedure according to Federal law but may be restricted by the laws enforced by individual states. One such restriction enforced by many states is the prohibition of late-term abortions unless it is deemed medically necessary, such as when the mother's life is endangered due to the pregnancy. Keep reading to learn about some of the main pros and cons of abortion.**_Dana sighed as she continued to read the article.

_**Benefits of Abortion**_

_**It is a common belief that abortion is primarily used by women who simply don't want a baby. While this reasoning can be true and, indeed this reason accounts for a significant percentage of abortions, there are other situations in which an abortion could actually be beneficial and even life-saving. When considering the pros and cons of abortion, remember to include the following benefits that can come from willfully terminating a pregnancy.**_

_**End of article. **_

_**Pros and Cons of Abortion**_

_**Have abortions become an inevitable part of the modern world. Are they an outcome of casual sex? Is an abortion unethical? Should it be legal? Is respecting the subjective choice of a woman the need of the hour? All these and many more pros and cons of abortion are opposed in this article below. In several countries across the world such as Australia, Canada, Germany, United States and as many as 30 others, there are laws that make abortion legal, at any point of time until birth. The rest of the countries either have partial restrictions on abortion like the first or second trimesters of pregnancy or a complete ban, unless it's fatal for the mother to continue pregnancy.**_

_**What is abortion?**_

_**Abortion can be defined as pregnancy termination by choice or one that happens accidentally in case of a miscarriage. Hereby we would be weighing the pros and cons of abortion (voluntary); and analyzing whether the availability of abortion is an important right for a woman to have. From the statistical point of view, abortions caused by rape, incest and possible health concerns to mother/baby constitute just 7% of the total numbers. Social and personal issues are some other causes that add up to rest of abortions.**_

_**Also, the modern day medicine has introduced the morning-after pill leading to an increase in the number and frequency of abortions in women. Although the abortion pill has substantially reduced the risks of undergoing a surgical abortion and its complications thereof, it has surfaced other health concerns, resulting in the abuse of the OTC pill and hence hormonal imbalance amongst younger women.**_

_**So far the information seems more through then the last article. Dana thought. **_

_**Abortion Facts**_

•_**Half the percentage of women getting an abortion are below the age of 25.**_

•_**Around 60% abortions are performed on 'never married' women.**_

•_**The failure rate for most medical abortions is around 3%, following which a surgical abortion becomes absolutely necessary.**_

•_**A woman's decision to go for an abortion is not impulsive in majority of the cases, although the sexual behavior that led to the pregnancy may be deemed irresponsible.**_

•_**Choosing between the alternatives - to abort, keep the baby or give it up for adoption can be really tough and either of the decisions can lead to depression or post-abortion trauma.**_

_**Abortion Cons**_

•_**The most important argument against abortion would be - can we choose to kill unwanted pregnancies? Should a person be so irresponsible to land up in a situation where they have to be merciless to the unborn?**_

•_**Also, most of the unplanned pregnancies if extended to childbirth may perhaps prove to be less traumatic later.**_

•_**A growing embryo is considered human with the heartbeats initiating as early as 21st day of conception. So what if we cannot see the human form, it does have the potential to gain one.**_

•_**Choosing adoption as an alternative to abortion would give the baby its right to life.**_

•_**Should people resort to abortion as a last-minute contraception tool while preaching their kids about the consequences of casual sex?**_

•_**Infection, sepsis, recurrent miscarriages and rarely death could be the complications of abortions.**_

•_**An abortion can cause serious psychological impairment to the woman in the form of depression and guilt.**_

_**Abortion Pros**_

•_**Although women have a hard time choosing abortion as an option for unwanted pregnancies, they have been making the choice for a long time. They have been knowing the implications of their choices and hold the right to do so.**_

•_**Ultimately, the woman is the one who would be going through the actual 'labor' of continuing pregnancy, delivering a baby, bringing it up, parenting it well, in addition to other duties that life has to offer. To follow through all this with little or no help from her partner and family would be extremely difficult if not impossible.**_

•_**There is nothing called pro-choice and pro-life. Both ideologies meet at one common point i.e. Pro-Life - 'life of the baby' OR 'life of the mother'. Life of the baby ultimately depends on mother's health and it's best to allow the mother to choose for her, 'when' she wants a baby.**_

•_**While we argue about the mental well-being of a woman, how others get to decide what would be more traumatic to the woman - abortion or; childbirth and the unending list of duties waiting to be accomplished.**_

•_**An attempt to restrict the abortions would rise not only the percentage of illegal and unsafe abortions but also the expenses of the procedure. A new law would be needed to tackle the illegal abortions and complicate things further.**_

_**Legalize or not, abortions will always be a part of society. The deciding factor whether to abort or not would be different for different people. For one individual, abortion can be traumatic, while for others - a forced childbirth could be equally traumatic. It's impossible to decide a particular set of rules for one and all. It all depends on diverse aspects like the approach of that woman in tackling such an unwarranted situation, her psychological strength and other supportive circumstances that will not only help her decide but also be convinced about her decision.**_

_**End of article**_

_As much information as the second article held it still didn't help to convince her if it was the right thing to do. She was still on the fence but maybe if she read another couple of articles it would help her make some kind of decision. Dana was about two open to more windows when her boyfriend and step brother walked in. She quickly exited the window erased her web browser and put up a game of solitaire she was playing before. "Hey sweetie what you up to?" Rich said coming over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Playing solitaire." She answered while pretending to focus on the game. "Sounds like fun." Rich took a seat next to her. "Dude your seriously going to watch her play."J.t whined annoyed. "It's called spending time with my girlfriend." Rich replied. As sweet as it was just that he was making an effort to spend non sexual time with her she really just wanted time alone to do research. "Come on we the movie to get to." "You can spend time with the doggie later. He finished in a mocking tone. "Yeah, dogs are cute opposed to you who's the shit the pigs lay in." She sarcastically remarked. Rich chuckled. "At least I don't look at porn on my boyfriend's laptop." J.t snapped back while feeling cocky. Dana's eyes snapped up from the laptop. She started laughing. "Im not looking at porn you idiot." J.t. shook his head not believing her. "It makes since about the 'boyfriend' thing seeing as how yours and Sam's sex life is nonexistent." She smirked at the look of horror that washed over his face. Rich started laughing. If he thinks he can embarrass me with something I wasn't doing then he has another thing coming. "I don't need to look at porn on someone else laptop to satisfy my needs barky." "Apparently you do if Sam's not giving you any." Rich piped up making J.t. Go red in the face. Dana smirked. "Whatever man let's just go." J.t. Yelled while making his was out the back door. Rich stayed seated where he was and continued to watch her play. "You can go." She said her not leaving the screen. "No, its fine I want to be with you." He leaned over to peck her on the lips. She smiled when they pulled apart. "That's really sweet baby but I have some research to do and you should go play with your friend. "No matter how much of idiot he is." "You sure?" He hesitantly asked. "Just make sure you're both back before mom and Frank get here." Rich nodded. "Okay I love you." He leaned down to kiss her a little longer then the last time. When they pulled apart Dana smiled. "Love you too." She spoke before turning to face the laptop. _

Dana decided this time it would be easier and more private if she did her research on abortion in the privacy of her own room. So here she was laying on her bed laptop in her lap trying to find something on abortion and if it is the right choice. After scrolling around for a while she came up with an article called "_**How to make my nightmare into my dream**__._ " She was going to skip it and move on to the next article but her gut was telling her to at least give the article a chance. Who knows maybe it could hold something that will help her lean more in the abortion way.

_**In order to understand pro-choice, let us first understand what gives rise to such arguments. It is the concept of pro-life, which advocates the importance of life over the freedom of choice.  
**_  
_**Pro-choice is the freedom of choice that a woman has, to choose whether to give birth or abort her child.  
**_  
_**Abortion has been a controversial topic for a long time. In the United States of America, abortion has been made legal for almost any reason, at any stage in pregnancy. Even after the Supreme Court legalized abortion in the United States in 1973, the controversy still continues. The court decided that the fetus, as it cannot live without the support of the mother in the first trimester, has no constitutional rights. While some argue, that the fetus should have the same constitutional rights as that of the mother.  
**_  
_**Previously, individuals who opposed abortion were said to be anti-abortion, and those who supported them were called pro-abortion. However, in more recent times, as the debate further heated up, those against abortion used the term pro-life, and those who supported abortion used the term pro-choice to represent themselves.  
**_  
_**Abortion: Pro-choice Arguments  
**_  
_**Pro-choice abortion refers to the political and ethical view, that a woman should have complete right over her fertility, and that she should have the freedom to decide whether she wants to continue or terminate her pregnancy. The pro-choice movement entails to guarantee a woman, her reproductive rights. Those who are pro-choice, give the following arguments in support of abortion.  
**_  
_**First of all, it is very important to understand why women opt for abortion. Is she being plain cruel? Does she not care about the fetus (her child)? Such questions should be rendered invalid. Absolutely nobody enjoys an abortion. So, why do they abort in the first place? Women choose to abort due to a lot of difficult circumstances. Nobody aborts without a valid reason. These reasons would include age, society, responsibility, and a lot many other reasons. If a woman is below the age of 21 (at least), she is too young to have a baby. She may be immature, and may not be in a position to take the responsibility of a new life altogether. She may not even be able to provide her child with everything it requires. A minor mother isn't psychologically ready to handle the responsibilities of a child. With a life to support, many such girls drop out of school and start working, in order to fend for the child. This certainly spells a bleak future for such girls. In such a case, abortion becomes her best option. Control over her body and the freedom to decide the course of her life is critical to a woman's civil rights. When a woman is pregnant, it is her body that goes through all the stress of pregnancy. If she decides not to have a pregnancy, she should be able to do so. Denying her the right to her body is violating her most basic freedom. One of the most pertinent questions regarding abortion is, 'When does life begin?' A fetus may be alive, but so are sperms and eggs. It is true that life in every form should be respected. However, should the right of a fetus be greater than that of a woman who, in majority of the cases, would bear the responsibility of the unplanned child? One of the important abortion facts is that most of the abortions take place in the first trimester, when the fetus cannot live independent of the mother. It depends on the mother, through the placenta and the umbilical cord, for nutrition and health, and hence should not be considered a separate entity. A lot of care and precautions are taken while carrying out an abortion. Most of the abortions are done during the first trimester, when it is the safest. As a result, abortions pose only 0.5% risk for the woman to develop serious complications. This certainly does not affect the woman's health gravely or her ability to conceive in the future. Unwanted teenage pregnancy can have serious complications, if the pregnancy is continued. An adolescent is neither mentally nor physically ready to continue a pregnancy. Talking about responsibility, it is true that everyone is responsible for their own actions. If this is true, then it is also true that the woman did not get pregnant on her own. My point here is, when the man is equally responsible for the pregnancy, why should a woman be the lone sufferer? In a lot of cases, infidelity, and a man not willing to take the child's responsibility, are reasons why most women are forced to abort. The unexpected pregnancy then becomes an unwanted one too. In situations like these, why is she to blame? It gets even worse in cases like rape. If the woman was raped, it is definitely something she did not want. Forcing her to bear the added responsibility of the child she conceived through the unfortunate act, would only add to her mental stress. In such cases, why should she pay for another man's mistakes? Such pregnancies are best terminated. Putting aside the issues that the woman is dealing with, we should also consider the life such children would have. Knowing that they were unwanted, what would their mental state be? How would they deal with the society? How would they feel on knowing about their biological father? Would they be able to live a normal life, under such circumstances? Such things have a major effect on children. So, the question of responsibility is still unanswered. Is only giving birth and not killing a life, a responsible act? Isn't providing the child with a good and most importantly, normal life, a part of being responsible? Isn't abortion the safest and the most practical thing to do here? While some believe that life begins at conception, there are others that do not believe in this. There are different theories regarding, when life begins. Unless everyone can be made to agree to the one point as to when life begins, laws prohibiting abortion would be forcing one theory on all. Making abortion illegal does not stop unwanted pregnancies from taking place. In case abortion is made illegal, many women may get it done from unauthorized entities. This would pose a greater threat to their life and health. For those who fear that abortion might be used as a contraceptive, there is no reason to panic. Studies have shown that as few as 8% of the women who undergo abortion did not use contraceptives. Despite all the support for abortion, one of the important pro-choice facts is that those who raise pro-choice issues to strengthen their cause are not pro-abortion. They take the right of a woman's freedom to her body and life. However, we must remember that abortion should not cloud the sanctity of life. It is important to bear in mind the pros and cons of abortion, before taking any decisions regarding one's pregnancy. Pregnancy is not just about continuing a life inside the womb. With life, comes the responsibility of providing it with all the rights and comforts that it is entitled to. While the debate between abortion - pro-choice vs. pro-life continues, it depends on us that we act responsibly, while we deal with creating a life. Only then, we will not find ourselves time and again standing on the crossroads, having to decide whether to continue or terminate a pregnancy. Abortion: Pro-life Arguments  
**_  
_**Life is precious. It is an amazing phenomenon that has made this planet one-of-its-kind in the entire galaxy. Abortion is strongly criticized by those with strong religious beliefs, as they believe that life is a blessing from God. Any attempt to destroy or modify a life is seen as meddling with the powers of the Almighty. Advocates of pro-life, strengthen their anti-abortion arguments by saying that life begins at conception itself. Hence, abortion is tantamount to homicide. Pro-life advocates also give forth the argument, that the widespread acceptance of abortion may help it to be used as a form of contraception. They also point to the medical complications and post-abortion syndrome, associated with an abortion. According to them, women who demand complete control of their body should also shoulder the responsibility of preventing unwanted pregnancy. Act responsible by avoiding unsafe sex. It is true that women should have the right to make their own choices, and they should not be a victim to the extra responsibility of conceiving. However, it is also true that women are blessed with the gift of giving birth to another life and hence, should accept it with responsibility.  
**_  
_**I would like to conclude with the idiom, "to each his own". Whether pro-choice or pro-life, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and should not be forced to change it; neither should they force their opinion on others. **_

Dana was nearly in tears after she finished reading the article. It had held a lot of information and good points about aborting but when she got to the part about the father not supporting the girlfriend's it made her break down. Rich didn't have any clue she was pregnant let alone doing research on abortion, she didn't think she could handle having to hide a secret like that from him. On the other hand if she decided to open up about her secret she would be giving up her dream and gaining a nightmare instead. She knew that sounded horrible but there was no way she would be able to go to law school if she had a baby. Even if Rich decided to help her it would still take a toll on both of them they weren't ready for that kind of responsibility yet. "Abortion is the best opion." She whispered to herself. It didn't seem to help though in fact it just made her more frustrated. She sighed. She knew she had to make a decision but it was becoming a lot and she needed to relax. She shutdown the laptop setting it down on her bed before getting up and grabbing a change of clothes and her robe. She was going to take nice relaxing bubble bath maybe that would help ease her mind. She walked out the room determined to relax to not think about abortion sex babies or anything related to the three.

Al entered her home with her younger stepbrother trailing behind her. She had just got back from a weekend sleepover at her friend's house and picking up her brother from his girlfriend's house. She wasn't in the best after finding out about what her brother did the whole weekend. She pulled her coat off hung it and her scarf on the rack. "Did you think we weren't going to find out?" She said turning to face him. Mark closed the door then proceed to take his jacket and scarf off. "Al don't lecture me." Mark plead. "Im not going to lecture you." She scoffed. "Im going to tell how stupid you were being." Mark rolled his eyes. "You did far worse things when you were my age." "No I did stupid things when I was your age not worse." Mark gave his sister a pointed look. "Look this isn't about me it's about you and what you did." "That's just it I didn't do anything." Mark yelled. Al scoffed. "Yeah right. Then what was that "I had so much fun snuggling with you Markey." Crap from miss perky." "We snuggled on her couch watching a movie together." Mark said slowly. He really thinks I buy that stupid lie. Yeah, right no guy snuggles with a girl willing without kissing or sex involved. She then had an Idea Karen had taught her a full proof way of telling if your boyfriend is cheating on you. Maybe it would work on her brother. "I have a hard time believing that." Al crossed her arms over her chest. "And why's that?" Mark asked annoyed. "Well it could be because your shirt is on backwards genius." She said pointing at his yellow polo shirt. "What, in pry tail are you talking about I made sure to put it on right last night." He said looking down and glancing at his shirt. Al smirked in triumph. "And I thought nerds were supposed to be smart." She sarcastically remarked. "So, you going to tell mom and Frank?" He asked annoyed. Al sighed. "I don't want to." She answered honestly. "Then don't. You can ground me instead." "I'll do anything you want me to do for the next two weeks." Mark begged. Al was intrigued. "Anything?" She asked giving her evil smile. He sighed. "Yes." "Okay Mark you're grounded for four weeks and as your punishment you do whatever I say in those weeks." Mark looked at her shocked. "No way had I said two you can't add on two more weeks." "Your right I guess I'll just tell Carol and dad." Mark shook his head. "Please don't." Al gave him a small shrug. "Ugh fine four weeks." "Great five weeks and carol and dad won't know a thing." She beamed with a big smile. "Five weeks." He yelled outraged. "Want to go for six." Said giving him a look that said don't mess with me. "No." Was his one worded response. "Good, now go to your room." She said pointing to the staircase. He walked towards the staircase a scowl on his face. "Im going to make a great mom." She said loudly a big smile on her face. J.t walked through the front door with Rich behind him they both froze at the door when they heard what Al said. "What!" J.t examined shocked. "What?' Al question back." "I think he's referring to what you said about being a mom. Al took a seat on the couch grabbing the remote. "I caught Mark doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing and used it to my advantage." "So you're not with child." J.t whispered. Al glared at him. "James and I have been dating for two months im not a slut nor stupid." Al glanced at the staircase noticing her step sister. "Oh Hey Dana, I didn't see you there. Al awkwardly said. J.t rolled his eyes. "Grow up, it's not like anything Karen told me was true." "Then why did you both put it in the paper?" Dana questioned. "Uh to get back at you and humiliate you duh." J.t answered like it was then most obvious thing in the world. Both Rich and Al looked at J.t with disgust. Dana choose to ignore him walking straight into the kitchen. "Ooh looks like someone's pissed at you." Al piped up. J.t. rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Al. "She really needs to get over this it wasn't even that bad." "You really are an idiot." Rich said shaking his head. "We been saying that for years. Al mused. "Funny." J.t sarcastically remarked. "What you did was a new low J.t even for you." "She's blowing it out of control." "So you don't care that you hurt her?" Rich asked. "No, why would I care she's just barky." He grabbed the remote from Al's hand flipping through the channels. Al was getting annoyed with J.t how could he not have conches for what he did. She looked over at Rich and could tell by the look on his face that he annoyed too. Al grabbed the remote back from her older brother and tuned it off. "I was watching Baywatch." J.t whined while trying to reach for the remote. "Then go watch it in your room, or im letting Carol and dad know where you were this weekend." AL threated. Rich smirked. J.t's face looked like a cross between being shocked and angry. "You would, rat out your own flesh and blood for barky." "Yup." J.t angrily stood up from the couch making his way towards the kitchen door, only to be stopped by Al. "Use the front door." She pointed to it making him groan. J.t walked towards the front mumbling stuff under his breathe. "Nice one Al." Rich held up his hand for a high five. Al ignored his hand and instead pointed to the kitchen door. He looked at her with a blank expression and confused smile. "Go comfort your girlfriend you nimrod." The realization hit his face. "Oh right." He got up from the chair nearly running through the kitchen door. "Boys are so stupid." She mumbled under her breath.

Dana sat at the table sipping a glass of milk. She was beyond annoyed at J.t. Ever since he and Karen put out the newspaper article it had acquired a lot of problems for her. More people at her university knew her name which you would think would be a good thing. Too bad they only know it because of the humiliating things in the article. No matter how much she tries to convince them it's not true the more they believe it is. Maybe it's because she's not that great when it comes to convincing. Or maybe because most of the stuff in the article is true and they can see it on her face when she's trying to convince them otherwise. Some members of her family treated her differently because of that stupid article and she didn't like it. The ones that didn't treat her differently were J.t her mom Lilly and Brandon. J.t didn't care that the paper humiliated her in fact it just brought more joy to him. Lilly and Brandon didn't know what was going on therefore they didn't need to treat her any differently. Her mom wasn't there when the article first came out so she didn't know anything and still doesn't. She Frank along with her siblings agreed to not tell her even J.t. Which is why she had to try and get along with Karen or her mom would immediately know something was wrong. She wonder if they would continue to treat her differently if they found out about her secret. Then again she had to ask herself which secret that would be. "Dana, you okay?" Her boyfriend asked while taking the seat next to her. She turned to face him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Well uh J.t what he you know- what happened with the paper and what he said." Rich stumbled out nervously. Rich had started acting differently too when the paper came out. Maybe not as much as other people but he still acted different. He would always get nervous around her when the newspaper article was mentioned. She knew it was because he didn't want to say something about it to upset her so it made him nervous. It didn't upset her it just annoyed her at times. Just because her sister and step brother hurt her a lot with what they wrote didn't mean that her friends and family had to treat her so different fragile at times J.t on the other hand treated her the same as he always did she just wished he would stop bringing up the article every chance he got because that was getting annoying. "Stop getting nervous I'm fine." "I'm not nervous. He scoffed. "Rich every time the paper is mentioned you start getting nervous around me." "I do that?" He asked a confused expression on his face. She nodded. "I'll try and stop." "Thank you." she replied a smile grazing her lips. "You're okay though?" "Yeah, what j.t said didn't bother me." "He hasn't said anything that bothers you?" Rich asked. "Not today." "So he has said stuff that bothered you before." Dana rolled her eyes in annoyance. Rich smirked. "Babe im just trying to help." "I appreciate it but I don't feel talking about it right now." "Okay." came Rich's one worded response. "I've been told im a good listener so when you want to talk." She nodded. "Even if I myself don't really understand much about that article." He finished with a small smile. "I only need you to understand that it's not true." She said trying her best to convince him. "It's just a bunch of lies that two idiots made up to get revenge on you." "Which I for one think was absurd considering what you did wasn't even nearly as horrible as what they did to you." Rich finished off in a polish way. Dana cracked a smile. "I didn't think you knew the meaning of absurd." She replied in a teasing way. "Well when you're dating a super genius you have to know your vocabulary well." Dana looked at him surprised. "Wow Rich four syllable's im so proud of you." She replied in teasing way making him think of the night after their first date. He leaned over quickly placing a soft kiss upon her lips. When they parted she looked at him giving him that beautiful smile of hers before reattaching their lips in a more passionate kiss than before. She could tell he was really surprised when she forcefully parted his lips letting her tongue in. She let out a small moan as their tongues battled for dominance. She felt him smirk against her lips making her laugh and accidently bit his tongue. They parted quickly Dana looking embarrassed while Rich looking like a mixture of shock and amusement. "Sorry." She mumbled in embarrassment. "Oh sweetie you don't have to apologize for wanting me." "I mean who can blame you but seriously save the biting for the bedroom." A cheeky grin on his face. "You're so full of yourself." She shook her head in annoyance. "You still love me though." "Only because I have to." She replied in a teasing way. He got up from his spot and walked behind her. "Is that so?" She turned back around to face him and simply smiled. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You wouldn't have chomped on my tongue if you didn't love me or want me in that way." She moved his face away from her ear and turned to face him. "Loving you had nothing to do with my biting your tongue." "In fact it was you smirking against my mouth that had me laugh thus biting your tongue." She replied in her usual im right tone. He playfully rolled his eyes. "Sure sweetie, and whom was moaning so loud that I had to smirk." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's who not whom." "At least I tired." He said with a shrug. She shook her head. She had to give it to him at least he tried this time rather than guess until she gave him the answer. She then remembered what he said about her moaning being so loud which was impossible she hadn't even heard herself moan in the first place. "I wasn't moaning." "Babe im pretty sure everyone in the house heard you." At that exact moment Mark came down the stairs going towards the fridge. "You know it's very hard to concrete up there with you two going at it down here." He said while grabbing a bottle of water. "Sorry Mark will try not to talk so loud. Mark turned around. He shook his head. "Not the talking, I meant the moaning of pleasures. Seriously didn't you two get enough of that during the weekend?" Mark had an annoyed grossed out look on his face. Rich smirked at the horrid look on Dana's face. "Told ya, you were loud. "He replied with a cheeky smile. Dana stood there her mouth opened in shock and face as red as a tomato. She was seriously mortified.

She said her goodbye to her friends thanking them for a great weekend while grabbing her overnight bag and purse. She had spent the weekend at the university staying with a friend in the dorms. She wanted to know what it was like to live on campus in case she decide to do it next semester. So far the experience was fun she went to a couple party's even meet a guy. She also like the idea of just having one roommate there was more room. She was going to stay again next weekend to help further her decision for next semester. She pulled her purse up her shoulder while letting her duffle bag dangle from her left arm. She opened the door letting it shut behind her. She looked confused as she saw Rich laughing in the middle of the room with Dana looking mortified at the kitchen table and Mark standing by the fridge shaking his head an amused look on his face. She rolled her eyes "Im gone two days and things go from weird to downright crazy." "Anybody want to fill me in?" She asked an annoyed look on her face. Dana seemed to snap out of her mortified state to glance up at her younger sister. "Not really." She replied with a coldness to her voice. Rich also seemed to recover from his laughing fit and cleared his throat to get Dana to play nice. She rolled her blue eyes at him. He turned to Karen. "Just having some fun." "How was your weekend?" Karen smiled before going into the details of her weekend. Mark rushed up the stairs not wanting to get dragged into another Karen centric story. Dana walked out the kitchen door not wanting to hear the rest of Karen's weekend. Rich stood there listening trying to be politeas Karen went on and on.After a very agonizing detailed twenty minute story about Karen's amazing weekend Rich excused himself to check on Dana. "Karen, that's very fascinating but I should get going." Karen let out a sigh of disappointment. She was really enjoying telling someone about her college filled weekend even if that someone was Rich. You see ever since she hurt Dana by writing that article she wouldn't talk or hang out with her unless their mom was in the room. Same thing went for Al except she was a bit more outspoken when Carol's out of the room. Mark didn't take sides so he was neutral to it all but he hated talking about anything fashion related so the two barley talked instead playing board games or the occasional movies when she was bored. Except that was starting to bore her. Playing Barbie's with your sister all the time can be fun but it's not like you can open up about grown up problems to her even if she already knew about sex you didn't want to scar the poor kid. She didn't know where Brandon was these days so they never hung out. Talking to J.T. was out the question he was the one who got her into this mess in the first place. SO here she was telling Rich everything and he was ditching her to check on Dana as angry as she felt she sucked it up and gave a polite smile. "It's okay I'll just go freshen up before mom and Frank get here." Because even if she didn't want to admit it she more angry with the fact that she no longer could count on her big sister to listen to hours of talking about her exciting life while correcting her the whole time . With Al begging Dana to shoot her and the occasional shut up Karen. Whether she would admit it or not she had really screwed up by betraying one sister to get revenge with her stepbrother and in the long run had lost two sisters. Rich nodded. "Okay." She gave one last smile before making her way up the back stairs**. **

Rich walked into the living room hoping Dana wasn't too angry with him he didn't think he could handle another battle with her. He spotted her sitting next to Al both of them were whispering in hush tones making him feel a lot worried. Ever since the paper came out Al and Dana have become closer acting more like friends then bickering sisters. Carol had found it great not seeing anything wrong with it and there really wasn't except for when one of them got angry the one got fired up as well. Needless to say they can both be mean when angered but put them together and you got yourself a one trip ticket to hell. He gave a nervous smile as he made his way towards the couch. "Hello ladies." He nervously greeted. They both turned to face him with matching blank expressions on their faces. "Why so nervous puppet boy." Al sarcastically asked. Dana bit back a laugh. Rich however ignored her statement and turned his attention towards Dana. "Sorry I got caught up but I didn't want to be rude." "It's Karen she's the definition of rude." Al quipped. Dana shook her head. "Rich Im not angry." Rich looked at her shocked for the last few weeks if he even so much as a muttered a word to her with Carol around she and Al bit his head off. "Carol and Frank should be here any minuet and she doesn't want any unnecessary drama." Al said speaking for her older sister. "Yeah that's why Al had J.t. locked in his cage." Dana dryly remarked. "So I don't get any grief from either of you for talking to Karen?" He asked uneasily with a cautious expression on his face. Al snorted. "I think having Karen go on and on about herself was punishment enough." Dana nodded her head in agreement. "Cool." Rich said taking a seat on the chair across from them. "What are we watching?" He turned around to look at the screen only to sigh in annoyance. "Full house." The girls said at the same time. "Again." He spoke annoyance dripping from his voice. "It's a marathon." Al replied. "Yesterday was a marathon though." Al shrugged. "Well I guess it's a weekend marathon." "Huh I never heard of a weekend marathon." Al turned towards Dana leaning into her to whisper something. Rich looked at the two of them with curious expression. He was about to ask what they were talking about when Dana spoke up. "Rich honey can you be quiet your annoying Al and quite frankly getting on my nerves as well." Rich looked a little taken back but did as he was told and turned towards the TV. "Thank you." Al muttered to Dana. She silently nodded, her eyes going back to the TV. Rich sighed. It was nice they were getting along but it did get annoying how Dana always took Al's side. The door opening caught his attention. He quickly moved his feet from the arm rest of the chair knowing Mrs. Lambert would scold him like a child. He glanced over to the couch seeing Dana put her feet on the ground and Al pulling her shoes from the coffee table and placing them on the floor. They went back to watching the show all hoping Carol wouldn't notice.

"Rich, Al Dana look what I got look what I got." Lily yelled running over to her sisters and honorary brother. "Hey Lily how was your little vacation?" Rich asked grabbing her and putting her on his lap. Lilly giggled. "It was awesome look what I got." She said holding up the black carrier. "What did you get likes?" Rich asked with excitement. Dana laughed while Al got up from the couch to help her dad and Carol grab the bags. "Dana, come here so you can see too." Lilly said motioning her big sister over. Dana got up from her spot form the couch going over to the chair and standing by Rich. "Okay you guys ready to see the best thing in the whole world?" A huge smile gracing her face and bouncing up in down. "We sure are." Rich said matching Lilly's excitement. Dana nodded in agreement. Lilly jumped off of Rich's lap and went to open the carrier she left by the coffee table. After gently picking up what was in carrier she turned back around a huge smile still gracing her lips. Rich awed saying how cute it was. Dana on the other hand stood in shock at the little present. It was at this time Al came in lugging Lilly's luggage with Frank and her mom behind her carrying the rest of their luggage. "Whoa what's with the puppy?" Al asked looking at Rich and Dana. Dana shrugged. "Frank mom what's the meaning of this." "It's a gift from Frank's mom." Carol said with fake enthusiasm. "I thought we couldn't have a dog because of your allergies." Dana bitterly blurted out. "Is it just specific dogs you weren't allergic to the neighbor's dog. Al pointed out. "Do I have to give Penny up?" Lilly looked to her parents her eyes shining with tears. Dana could tell that her mother instantly felt bad for making Lilly cry. She watched as Frank went to cradle Lilly in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting out a couple sobs. She couldn't help but wonder if she had a little girl would Rich be the same way with her that her step father was with Lilly. Would he read her a fairy tale and tuck her in at night. Would she walk in their daughter's room seeing him dolled in a princess outfit having a tea party with her. Would he comfort her when she's upset? Would her daughter be a total daddy's girl and have Rich wrapped around her tiny finger. Most likely if the little girl was anything like Dana herself. The thoughts made Dana feel a whole lot of different emotions. Clearly her emotions where showing when she felt the tears falling from her eyes and a sob threatening to escape him back of her throat. "Dana sweetie you okay?" She heard her boyfriend ask, he tried to reach for her hand but she quickly pulled away saying she needed a minute before bolting into the kitchen. She walked out the backdoor the tears still rolling down her face. She needed time away from everything to really let the news sink in and figure out once and for all what she was going to do. She was aware that it had only been a day since actually finding out but the pressure of hiding something from Rich and everyone else was getting to her and she couldn't take it. It was bad enough she had the pressure of what J.t and Karen did to her and hiding it from her own mother. This on top of that was way too much she really needed a breather to sort it all out. She opened her stepbrother's car sliding in and quickly buckling up before pealing out of there and to somewhere peaceful.

Al stood there shocked as she watched her step sister run out the living room into the kitchen sobbing. She wondered what the hell had happened that set that off. Apparently she wasn't the only one she glanced around the room to see Carol with a concerned look on her face. Rich looked shocked and confused about Dana's behavior. Lilly had stopped crying and was just being held in her dad's arms. Her dad had the same expression on his face as Carols but with a mixture of confusion. "What the hell just happened? She breathed out. "We have entered the twilight zone if Dana was crying." Lilly muttered. Al held back a laugh as her little sister's comment. She was clearly more of a Lambert then a Foster. "Im going to go check on her." Carol answered while walking towards the kitchen. "Can I keep the puppy?" Lilly yelled after her. "Yes." Carol yelled back as she entered the kitchen. "Awesome!" Lilly yelled. "Up top daddy-o." Frank looked down at his daughter giving her a smile. "Hey princess why don't you take penny up to room and play with her I need to talk to your sister." Lilly nodded as her father set her down. She grabbed the puppy from Rich and heading up the stairs. "You two want to fill me on what happened?" Al rolled her eyes. "Seriously dad did you not just hear me yell "What the hell happened" a couple minutes of go." Al sarcastically remarked. "So you both don't know what triggered Dana to get hysterical?" "No, it's a mystery to me." "Yeah, unless it's about the thing with Karen and j.t. Rich said with a small sigh. "Nobody said anything about it though." Al pointed out. She knew the only time Dana really got upset over the thing was when it was brought up or when she was in the presence of J.t or Karen. Rich brought up something though that made a lot of since. "Come on Al, it doesn't have be brought up for her to be thinking about it it's pretty much always on her mind." "That's not going to go away in the matter of weeks." Al scoffed in annoyance. He was seriously getting smarter by dating Dana but sometimes it got super annoying. She was about to hit him with a sarcastic remarked when Carol came in looking frantic. "She left." "She'll come back?" Rich said making it sound more like a question. "I wondered what could have upset her so much." "You two don't know anything about it do you?" "They don't know anything honey I already asked them." Al looked over at Rich who looked guilty and upset she could tell he was about to break. She was grateful that Carol was too busy freaking out to notice then they really be busted. "She didn't even respond when I called after her she was in her own little world." Carol said her voice laced with worry. "You don't think she's on drugs." She said turning to look at us. Al had to bite back a laugh Dana wasn't the kind of person to do drugs in fact it was most likely the other daughter Carol had to worry about. "Dana's my girlfriend I would know if she was doing drugs." Al could see that Carol still looked unsure and that her dad was even starting to believe it. She shared a room with Dana she would know if she was on drugs. "Dana is not on drugs she's not the kind of person to do something so stupid." "She's upset she'll come back when she feels better." "Al's right honey." Carol put on the fakest smile Al has ever seen with an overly chipper voice to match. She couldn't help but cringe. "Im going to get things ready for dinner Al come help me please." Al looked at the watch gracing her left wrist. She noticed dinner wasn't for another five hours. She was about object when she saw her father's stern look. "Rich grab the cleaning supplies from bathroom cabinet and wipe down the coffee table and any other piece of furniture your feet has been on." Al smirked at Rich's shocked face. She shook her head in amusement before following Carol in the kitchen.


End file.
